lone dogis not so lonely?
by Jacobs-Babexo
Summary: a simple dog demon, Riko, trying to find her way in the world, find her way to kouga's wolf den...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own…..:sob: inuyasha or any other characters used in this story, except Riko, she is mine…HA!

Chapter one: Riko, the lone…dog?

Her name is Riko. Dog demon, about 5"1, short blonde hair, quite short herself really. Little pre-mature fangs, and a cute little tail. She lost her parents when she was very small. Her mother died at birth and had no friggin clue where her father was, it was said that he was dead so she didn't waste her time looking for him. She had sibblings, but none she new.

Her oldest brother was lord of the western lands, which he had never traveled too yet, and her other brother, seemed to be somewhat of an idiot. Word is that he was pinned to a tree by a mortal. So she traveled alone, going from village to village. This is where our story starts.

"thank you so much for your hospitality." Riko gave a low bow to the rich owner of the mansion.

"No no, thank you miss, you excorsised our house of the demonic aura." The old man motioned to the house

Riko looked slightly nervous.

"Oh.. that, right, the demonic aura.. that.. yes all gone" She gave a swift smile and walked off.

"Well atleast I got a nice meal and a place to sleep for a few night" She looked semi-proud of herslef and continued to walk to her new destination, to which it would blow her mind.

Riko stopped short to drink fomr a stream, but the sent of wolves soon filled her sensitive nose.

A/N: yes I know short chappie for my first but just givin u a little clue on what she's like, etc, well…gimme some reviews if u want me to cont. . ttfn


	2. what a snotish girl!

Chappie 2

A/N!i love adding people to my story so if u want to be in it, send me a review and a discription of what your character looks like, name, etc..kk? bye byte

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"kind sir of this mansion, but there seems to be a demonic aura hanging about, please allow me to excorsise your house." The monk bowed deep and stepped forward expecting the old man to rush him into the house for the excorsism, but the old man stopped him.

"no need kind monk, but my home was excorsised but a few hours ago."

The monk was in shock…some one had beat him to it.

:sweatdrop: "um, well I must have been mistaken no demonic aura here…good night."

With that the monk turned and walked off back to his gang, (inuyasha,sango,kirara, shippou, and Kagome).

"Well?" Spoke Sango "Can we head inside?"

:sigh: "No we may not, the house has already been excorsised apparently…someone…beat me to it" It looked as though Miroku was about to burst into tears.

"WHAT? HOW…WHO WOULD STOOP SO LOW AS TO TRY ONE OF YOUR TRICKS MONK?" What Inuyasha ment was that they would have to find somewhere else to sleep and get a nice meal.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The sent of wolf reached her sensetive nose. Was she on another territory?

"You there…who are you , are what are you doing on wolf territory?" Riko rised and turned.

She turned to see a young wolf demon.

"So…this is what you guys look like…" She apporached and took a good look at the wolf demon.

"My name is Kouga, and I am prince of the eastern wolf clan…who are you and what do you want?" He asked again, looking at Riko with much curiosity.

"Don't get your panties…or…fur wraps in a bunch. I was just getting water, I'm not going to stay here long" She turned,

"The stench of wolf burns my sensitive nose." She stuck her nose in the air snotishly and turned to walk away.

"Hey, how dare you say somehting so foul to me…hey…HEY!", But it was too late, she had already jumped off.

Kouga stood there, staring after the young girl. She was beautiful. He had never seen someone so gorgeous in his intire life. The thought of Kagome and his announced lover for her floated back into his head. He loved Kagome, and thinking of some girl wuold never change that…would it?


	3. a score to settle

Chapter 3! Yay? Lol

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Riko jumped off leaving that...prince, Kouga.

"FInally you are back. What took you so long Riko?" Riko's "traveling partner" was her bestfriend,Chiaki, she was a half-pnather demon.

"Ran into some hot shot guy, apparently we are on his territory, he was slightly ticked off." She sat down under a tree and grabbed an apple that was hanging from it.

"OH NO DONT EAT THAT!" Chiaki screamed. But it was too late, Riko had already taken a bite out of the fruit, and her world went black.

Riko awoke a little while later the the voice of Chiaki, yelling at another.

"What...is...going on?" Riko looked around.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Riko was tackled in a hug.

"So, um, where are we, I'm not under the apple tree am I?" Riko looked around to find herself sitting in the den, quite nice actually, nice fur beds, she liked this.

Someone snorted a laugh behinde her. "Finally awake, took you long enough to come too."

'no...it cant be...not him...not that wolf!' To thought to herslef, she sat up and turned.

"oh great...it is you." She rolled her eyes, she didn't need his attitude when she was feeling all dizzy, but he is quite cute, isnt he.?

'no! he is not cute, you are a dog, he is a wolf, you two dont go together, nice ass' The voice in her head was really starting to piss her off.

'get out' she told it

'no, I'm telling you what you need to hear'

'well, i dont want to hear it anymore'

Her little battle of the voiuces was interupted by Kouga,

"I agreed to let her stay here until she was awake, she's awake, so leave"

Riko couldnt believe how rude he was being. were her ears diceaving her?  
Riko jumped out of bed and walked up to him, looking as tall and intimidating as she could.

"how can you be so rude as to just kick me out when u were just looking after me?"

The wolf demon looked very calm and satisied with pissing her off

"Well you were so rude to me in the forest, i am...lets say, returning the favor." He said with a smirk

A loud echoing smack erupted fomr within the den, going throughout the main den.

"There, now i can leave" Riko said lookng very proud and dominent.

"How...dare...you!" Kouga looked as though he just might slap her back, but kept his own hands under controle. But...

Another slap was heard.

"How dare you you horny bastard!" Riko had again slapped kouga, obviously he couldn't keep his hands under controle and had tried one of miroku's tricks. He had seen it work once on a fe-male wolf demon and thought he might try it out...obviously he was wrong.

"Chiaki, we are so out of here, come on, horny hentai baka!" And she stormed off

'you shouldnt storm off like that'

'And why not, hey, i thought you left?'

' no, i did not, and i am back, you should be flattered that he reached under your mini-skirt'

'WELL I AM NOT, IT WAS DEVIOUS AND SNEEKY, NOT TO MENTION PERVERTED! ILL BE HAPPY IF I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!'

This might sound pathetic but whilst(sp?) walking, and fighting in her head, and walked right into someone.

"Riko, is that you, nice to see you again." The tall figure said.

"who, oh my day just keeps getting better doesnt it?" She looked up to see Sesshoumaru of the Western lands standing there...a.k.a her big brother.

"Where did you just come form?and who is your friend." He said gesturing to Chiaki, who was a deep shade of red by now.

"oh, this is Chiaki, she is my bestfriend...Chiaki, this is Sesshoumaru."

Chaki looked as though shewould like to pounce on him and make love to him right then and there, but...she didn't, she just squeeked out,

"hi..."

"Well we just left the wolf den, bunch of jerks." she turned and stuck her tongue out, even though it was pointless.

"ic.." Sesshoumaru said nothing else and started to walk off again,

"Oh Riko...can't we travel wiht him..please please please please...?" Her massive watery panther eyes told Riko to let her go.

"fine go...with my brother...i dont care much anymore..." Chiaki ran off and joined Sesshoumaru leaving Rkiko all alone...again.

:sigh:

"hey, you, we have a score to settle." The wolf demon had followed her?

Riko turned around to slap him once again but...

A/N: well...thats it i guess...um...hoped u like it...chiaki i hope u liked it..traitor!lol bye bye


	4. LEMONLIME

Riko turned around to slap him once again but...

Kouga had caught her right in the action.

"Hey…what" Riko struggled to get free.

"You, have slapped me too many times" Said Kouga dropping her wrists.

"Well maybe you wont get slapped if you stop shoving your hands up my skirt!" Riko heard the voices in her head tell her he liked it, but all the same denied it and blushed deeply.

"Why are you blushing so deeply?" Asked Kouga.

Riko turned around.

"I Am not!" She tried to calm down and turn back to Kouga.

The moment she did, he took her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Riko obviously had no other choice but to recive the kiss. He nipped at her bottum lip, his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. Riko slowly opened and allowed his tongue to explor her mouth. He loved her taste, he tasted every bit of her and broke the kiss.

SMACK

Riko had slapped Kouga.

"You…you kissed me!"

Kouga rubbed his cheek. "Yes…I did…what's worng with you?"

"Well, I, don't know you, and you cant just kiss me…!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow as to protest to her statement.

"Well…fine…I'll take you on, if you win, you can…do what you want to me, if I win, you give me a place to stay and some food…agreed?"

'Hmmm…I do have the upper hand…I can beat her…but on the other hand she might possibly win and I'll have to have a dog in my den' He thought, but he agreed all the same.

Riko put down her things and got into her redi stance, she was going to kick his ass, show him girls can fight too.

He pushed her down and he won. He was much stringer then Riko.

He leaned in for what he deserved but was stopped by a hand.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" asked Riko.

"I won, I get you…"

"No way, that wasn't the deal, I said you could do what you wated to me…so..get it over with."

Kouga would not be dismissed so quickly, he was going to make sure that she would enjoy what was comming to her.

He slowly lowered her hands and kissed her gently making it slightly deeper. His hands roamed over her body and stopped when they reached her breasts. He slowly lifted up her shirt and fondled her creamy mounds. A soft moan had erupted fomr Riko's mouth, almost satisfying Kouga, but it wasn't good enough. He broke the kiss and lowered his lips to her nippled, licking them lightly, teasing them until they were hard.He began to suckle them lightly.

Another moan came fomr Riko's lips. His free hand found her thighs, and he followed them up her skirt. Riko gasped, but still Kouga continued, his hands not stopping. He finally reached her womanhood and began to tease it with a claw. Her moans became more fourcful and she wraped her arms around his neck as he slipped a finger in began to rythmicly move his finger, adding another. Riko moaned Kouga through her lips and started to rock her hips to kougas rythem. His left hand was busy at work on Riko's clit, while his right hand was massaging her breast.

She moaned as her walls tightened in an orgasm, and cummed all over his hand.

"That... was wonderful.."

He smirked and licked off his hands, and said... "Yes it was..."

A/N: thx chiaki for the help on this chappie, never could have done it without youu!hope u all like im telling you now I SUCK at lemons and lie so gimme a break, just a warning for further in the story…well R&R pwease…first real fic, be nice?


	5. got a place

Chapter 5 o.0

Riko lay there panting as Kouga licked is fingers clean of her cum.

"so tell me Riko, how wonderful was it?" He asked slyly.

"I never said it was wonderful…did i?"

Kouga nodded and kisses her neck.

'oh my, well I cant denie it, it was fucking awsome'

'See, I told you'

'hey, get out…'

"So, are you finished with me yet?"

'Oh god I sound like I'm a hooker…'

Kouga gave one last kiss to Riko and got up,

"I'd have a fight with you anyday."

Riko stuck her tongue out at the horny wolf and turned to leave when it hit her.

1…She had no place to go

And 2…That was the most wonderful experience of her life and she's going to walks away form it? I think not!

"Hey Kouga!" She turned to see him walking away, she ran up to him.

"what…"

"Well, I was just wondering…if you know, I could stay with you for a while…?"

"The agreement was that if you won you could stay with me for a while, but you lost…" Kouga rolled his eyes.

Riko had to do something drastic…and soon, she had no place to go…

Slowly , Riko slipped one hand under kougas fur wrap and started toplay with his manhood…

Kouga growled low in his chest…

"now now Kouga, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement, can we not?"

Kouga pushed Riko against a tree asking for more. Riko stopped.

Kouga growled again, " Fine, you get a place to stay, if you work for it…" Kouga said with a smirk

"agreed" Riko picked up her things and headed for the Wolf den, Kouga hot on her heels. This was going to be a long night

A/N: Short, I was bored…ill comeout with a longer chapter laterz, good bye!


End file.
